Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Realms
by TheShadowHatter
Summary: My first entree...please review...it's similar to Oot and Link is a child.


Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Realms  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, etc.  
  
Prelude  
  
Link stood there, gazing into the beast's enthralling, piercing, crimson eyes. He was transfixed by the beast that loomed over him. It was only a shadowy figure, though, but it was encroaching, and Link felt its sheer evil and darkness. He looked around and saw nothing but gloomy withered trees, and dead grass. He had nowhere to go.  
He slowly took a few steps back, and the beast followed. Link's lip quivered. "W-what do you want?" he mustered. The beast just gave a growl in return. A growl so booming that it shook Link's very bones.  
Suddenly, Link darted back, attempting to weave through the trees, away from the beast. He ran and ran and ran, but the beast was always a few paces behind him, looming over him, casting shadows above him.  
In that moment, Link was so despaired. He ran until he tripped on an exposed root, and the beast was quick to devour him then, not even giving him a chance to utter a scream.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1:  
Link quickly rose from his bed, sweat dripping from his head. He breathed heavily with hints of fear. He wiped the sweat from his face, and settled in the thoughts that it was all a dream, or maybe a vision.  
Link did not sleep the rest of the night. He just stayed up, trying to settle the ideas swirling through his head.  
That morning, Link quickly dressed into his clothes; his whole clothing outfit consisted of a supple green tunic, a cone-like green hat with a red feather, and brown hide boots. Then, he walked out of his dwelling, a large old tree with an opening on the trunk. Once he stepped out, he saw Saria, waiting for him on a large outcropping.  
"Hey Saria!" he said, running to her. He was glad to see her; he wanted something to take his mind off the dark visions that haunted his head.  
"Hi, Link. How are you this very fine day?" she asked softly.  
Saria had bright, long, green hair, that flowed down onto her shoulders, and covering her cherubic, pale face. Her face was adorned with light hazel eyes, which seemed so alluring at first sight. She had a very curved figure, and also, sported a green tunic.  
"Uh, fine...fine," he answered, not sure of his words.  
"Hmm...Oh yeah! I came to tell you that we have to go see the Great Deku Tree," she said, nodding.  
"W-what? He wants to see me? B-but why?" he asked incredulously. Link had never been called forth to talk personally to the Great Deku Tree. He had only seen the Great Deku Tree during holiday festivals his people had held on special occasions.  
The Kokori Forest, where they lived, was a mystic forest filled with magic. It was also the home of the Kokori Elves, a small race of Elves that lived in the forest. Link was one of these elves, as was Saria. Or so he thought.  
"C'mon you don't want'a keep 'em waiting," she said, grabbing his arm with her soft digits. She led him, or dragged him at that, to the Deku Tree, weaving through the forest and homes, and going through an enchanting, beautiful meadow. Finally, they reached a clearing where they saw a towering tree in the distance. They both ran towards the tree happily, both eyes locked onto the tree, fumbling through all ideas in their brains about what the Deku Tree's wise words would be.  
When they reached the tree, they plopped down on the grass and sat. They looked up, awaiting the tree to wake, for it was in a slumber, giving a mighty snore that shook both their bones.  
Soon, the large tree opened its eyes. Eyes that swirled in crimson hues, and then, it opened its mouth and sucked in some air, drawing in leaves and other light objects from the ground into its mouth. After that, it looked down onto them, seeming to be a dangerous figure to them. Then, its eyes turned to an azure color, and didn't seem so encroaching then.  
"Hello...young ones...you have come to me," it bellowed, while they nodded,"...Link...Saria...I believe you two have been having...nightmares...correct?"  
"Yes!" they both said at the same time, not believe what he just said, then looked at each other with eyes widened.  
"Yes...it is true my children...dark tides shall come over this land of Hyrule and its very realms...," he said, coughing a bit,"it has come over me...somewhat...but you two...the brightest of your people...can help."  
"W-wah?...How can we help...I don't even stand a chance against a forest wolf...yet," Link remarked, unassured.  
"Dark tides...realms...us?...This is all...overwhelming right now," she declared, sighing with exhaust.  
"Link, I have something to tell. You are not of the Kokori Elves. You are...human. That is all I can tell you as for now. And Saria, you have been endowed with special powers...stronger than any Kokori in this forest...you just have to draw it from within...child. Both of you must venture underground and retrieve a few items that will aid you in fighting the dark tides, such as a Kokori Sword you will wield Link...the hollow stump not so far off is the portal you will seek," he bellowed, pointing over to the West with his eyes, obviously, towards the stump.  
Both Link and Saria merely nodded, still overwhelmed by its words.  
They walked over to the stump, looking down into the void. There was nothing there, just darkness.  
"Well," Saria said, patting Link on the back, laughing,"go first."  
"Uh?" Link said, as his voice trembled.  
Suddenly, Link dove in head first, then, Saria followed.  
Swirls of bright colors passed them as they descended, blinding and disorienting them. Link entertained the thought that he might die when he reached the bottom, for they were descending for quite a while now, screaming and squalling.  
Finally, the reached the bottom, hitting the ground with a large thud, though, they bounced back up a few feet, cushioned somehow. They looked around thereafter, finding themselves in a dimly lit cavernous dungeon.  
"How the hell are we gonna get back up?" Link asked frantically, still in disarray from the fall. 


End file.
